Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Sunset Shimmer: A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Gmerl: With the International Karate Championship Tournament starting tomorrow, They'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Sunset Shimmer: Aren't the "International Karate Tournament" supposed to be about good components getting along? Mordecai: Well, It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not anymore! This time, Things are gonna be different. Mephiles the Dark: Now, It's time to begin my revenge for those Power Rangers, But not alone. Apple Bloom: So, Sunset, Applejack. Who do ya think will join in this year's tournament? Applejack: We'll see, Apple Bloom. It's a good thing we're invatin' a lot of friends. Satsuki Kiryūin: Today you will be examined for the International Karate Championship Tournament. Not one but all of the heroes chosen stand here as candidates... But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills, But a test of heart. One of you may prevail or neither. I trust you are all ready, Is that clear!!? Everyone: Yes! Satsuki Kiryūin: Then let the Tournament begin! Blossom: Can we speak to you for a minute, Kai and I just came with the plan before the tournament. Digit: Just name it, And we'll play it. Suddenly, Mephiles and Nui Harime came down blasting through the roof. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Yoshi: It's Mephiles! Apple Bloom: But I’m not gonna betray Emerl either, ‘Cause he’s become one of our best buddies after all we’ve been through together. Mephiles the Dark: We shall see, Rangers! Just then, Ransik attacked out of nowhere and rescued his friends. Robbie Diaz: Ransik! Emerl: Huh?! Ransik: Everyone, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: You heard Ransik, Let's go! So, Everyone retreated to Cyberspace and not a moment too soon. Nui Harime: They're getting away! Mephiles the Dark: I doesn't matter, We'll be ready for them when they return. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Lucina (VO): Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2! The episode begins with everyone regrouping in Cyberspace, Robbie didn't understand why he came. Robbie Diaz: Say, Ransik. I'm a little confused, Why'd you come to our rescue? Ransik: Because I have some informations you must know, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Really? Mordecai: What is it? Yoshi: Yeah, What's up? Ransik: There is only one warrior from another dimension who might be the one you'll need help from, Her name is Lucina. Amy Rose: Lucina? Starlight Glimmer: Who is she? Princess Marina: Never heard of her. Emerl: I think I know who she is, Guys. Sunset Shimmer: You do? Emerl: Yeah, She's a princess who is also a human being, Just like Robbie. But she lives in a dimension in medieval times. Blaze the Cat: What can you tell us more about Lucina, Emerl? Emerl: Well, Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, On her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, Who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, The Parallel Falchion was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion. But was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, That's just so cool. Yoshi: Yeah, She'd would make a perfect member of Data Squad. Meanwhile, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are continuing their dark purpose. Mephiles the Dark: The time has come, Nui Harime. Nui Harime: Yes, We're going to shroud the world in darkness. Mephiles the Dark: And this time, No one can stop us from ruling the world. At last, Earth was shrouded in Darkness completely. Back at Cyberspace, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Robin Diaz: Ahh!! Blaze the Cat: Robbie, Robin, Are you two alright? Emerl: I think they're visions are starting to act up! In their visions, They can see the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers fight along side their teammates. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Blaze the Cat: What do you two see? Robin Diaz: We.... We've seen the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers. Emerl: Really, Do you know who they are? Robbie Diaz: Well, We're not actually sure. Blaze the Cat: Be patient, Emerl. The truth will be revealed soon enough. Emerl: (nodded) Back on Earth, Robbie and his team warned all of the Civilians. Robbie Diaz: Everyone, May I have you're attention please. With that said, Robbie finally got their attention. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are raging over our planet in Darkness. With that said, Everyone was shocked. Robbie Diaz: So for your safety, Please head to your house site until we end this horrible crisis. At last, Everyone went to their home until it's safe again. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Emerl begins a lot of thinking. Emerl: Hmm, What's it like for Robbie and the others to become Power Rangers Data Squad. Nadira: Emerl, Are you okay? Emerl: Yeah, I'm fine, Nadira. Later, Nadira decides to comfort him for a while. Later, Digit makes more progress on making repairs on the Black Data Squad Morpher. Digit: Well, So far so good. Pit: How's the Black Morpher coming, Digit? Digit: It's almost done, Pit. The sooner the better. Pit: That's great, At least Palutena is in no rush for a while. Just as the Data Squad were prepareing for training, A certain warrior from her dimension arrived. Rigby: Palutena, Come quick! Lady Palutena: What is it, Rigby? With that questioned, The warriors appeared to be Lucina. Lucina: Greetings, Everyone. Pit: Lucina, Is that really you? Lucina: Yes, Pit. It is me. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you are here, Lucina. How long has it been? Lucina: It's been awhile, But I've been doing just fine, Palutena. Emerl: Hey there, Lucina, It's really good to see you again. Lucina: Yes, You too, Emerl. Wanda: When did you get here, Lucina? Lucina: I came as soon as I could, Cause I've been searching for a Diamond Data Squad Morpher. With that said, Everyone was surprised. Robbie Diaz: A Diamond Morpher? Do you know what it is, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes, Robbie. She became mine and Pit's apprentice long ago. Lucina: It's true, I was the Diamond Data Squad Ranger back then. Soon, It shows flashback about Lucina's time as the Diamond Ranger. Lucina: (narrating) A long time ago, Me, My good friend, Robin and my father's army were fighting an army of what you call "Egg Pawns" we were able to destroy them. Luckily, I've activated my Diamond Data Squad Morpher. Some barely survived the battle, And I was knocked out and my Diamond Morpher disappeared. As the flashback ends, Lucina was finishing her story. Lucina: Then the next thing I knew, I thought my Morpher was gone. Gmerl thought about the Diamond Morpher. Gmerl: I think I know where this is going. Sunset Shimmer: Really, Gmerl? Gmerl: Yeah, Cause I believe that the Diamond Morpher and something else called the "Pearl Morpher" are these Legendary Morphers that can Control Time and Space. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Morphers that can control Time and Space. Pit: And I have your Diamond Morpher, Lucina. (brought out the Diamond Morpher) Here, Safe and sound. Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa! Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Dude. Lucina: (puts on her Morpher) Thank you, Pit. Sonia the Hedgehog: You're one of us now, Lucina. Welcome to the team. Lucina: You have my thanks, My friends. Later at Crystal Prep, Sunset spoke with Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Ransik. Ransik: Sunset, What can I do for you? Sunset Shimmer: Well, I was thinking about what My friends and I've been doing together now that we're Data Squad. It's just that it's not the same without Harmony Force. Ransik: I understand, Sunset. But ever since Mirage is the only Ranger I have left, I'd have Professor Utonium created new Harmony Force Morphers for your Cybernetic Counterparts. The thing is, Sunset, Palutena chose you as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger for a reason. And besides, You still have my support every step of the way. Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Ransik. Palutena did chose me for a reason. And thanks to her, Starlight became the Heliotrope Ranger and the rest of our friends as Harmony Squad Rangers. Ransik: There you go, Sunset. And no matter what, You're all welcome to visit anytime. Back at Cyberspace, Lucina checked out her new room. Robbie Diaz: So, Lucina, What do ya think? Lucina: It's beautiful, I just don't know how will I ever repay you for accepting me as your new teammate. Robbie Diaz: Hey, It's no big deal, It's kinda our thing. Lucina: Robbie, I would be honored to fight along side with you and your friends. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) No problem, I'd think with your help, We're sure to stop Mephiles and Nui. With that said, Robbie sticks out his hand as Lucina shook it. At the Data Squad Training Room, Twilight was practicing her move. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Prism Slash! Then, Twilight used the Rainbow Prism Slash on the target. Robbie Diaz: Whoa. Rigby: That was so awesome! Twilight Sparkle: You like it? That was the Prism Slash. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Now that's one of the best techniques I've seen. Emerl: Say uh, Twilight....? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Emerl? Emerl: Uh, The Prism Slash was like a new attack in the shape of a triangle. You gotta tell me, Who taught you that move? Twilight Sparkle: A while back, Zenowing gave me that move the same way he gave Riley while healing him. Riley Griffin: It's true, Zenowing healed me and bestowed his Prism Slash Move for saving his life. Emerl: Hmm, I see. Then, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!!! Robin Diaz: Ahh!!! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Robin? Starlight Glimmer: Are you two okay? In their vision, There was Emerl using the Divewing Keyblade with the Dark Prism Slash against Mephiles. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Oh whoa... Lucina: What do you two see? Robbie Diaz: I think we've seen the Black Ranger using the Dark Prism Slash. Robin Diaz: Yeah, Me too. Riley Griffin: I wonder if Zenowing knows about this. Tommy Oliver: Guess we'll have to find out soon, Riley. Soon, Gmerl, Yoshi and Amy were brought here by Palutena. Amy Rose: Say, Guys, Why does Palutena want to see us? Gmerl: Could be something important. At last, Palutena was here waiting for them. Yoshi: Hey there, Palutena. You wanted to see us? Lady Palutena: Yes, I want you three to go and find any Power Rangers you can find to help. Gmerl: Whoa, Now that's what I wanted to hear. Lady Palutena: Go, Find any Power Ranger from any group who can help. As Gmerl shook, They begin their search for reinforcements. Soon, Palutena sends Widget to go with Gmerl, Yoshi and Amy to find any Power Ranger they can find to help. Lady Palutena: Go with them, Widget. Make sure Gmerl, Yoshi and Amy are safe. Widget: You can count on me, Palutena. So, Widget took off to go look after Gmerl, Yoshi and Amy. Meanwhile with Digit, He was working very hard repairing Emerl's Morpher. Lady Palutena: How the progress going, Digit? Digit: So far so good, Palutena. I'm almost done. Ransik: Excellent, Now you'll have a Black Ranger in your group, Palutena. Lady Palutena: You have my thanks for your support, Ransik. Meanwhile with Emerl, He was training himself inside the Training Room. Emerl: Haa!!!! As he trained really hard, Emerl remembered being saved by Apple Bloom as she used her shield. Apple Bloom: Emerl isn't gonna go anywhere! Emerl opens his eyes, Seeing Apple Bloom standing in front of him with her shield out. The energy upon contact with the shield has fizzled into the air around her. Mephiles the Dark: You forgive his humanity for after what you've done then? Apple Bloom: Not on your life! But I’m not gonna betray Emerl either, ‘Cause he’s become one of our best buddies after all we’ve been through together. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, It means he's full of potential. Scootaloo: It means he could be great at anything. Babs Seed: And control his own power of Darkness! Diamond Tiara: Even a signal light will help him triumph over evil! Silver Spoon: And your evil ways will never control the Earth for long! As Emerl remembered what they said, He was given the ability to possess the Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer. Emerl: Whoa... He looked at his hand and swings it around. But then, Emerl started to possess the ability known as Shadow Telepathy. Emerl: (using Shadow Telepathy) Hey, Sunset, Twilight, Can you girls hear me, i've gotta tell you two something. At last, They came as soon as they could. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Emerl? Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Emerl: Twilight, Sunset, You aren't gong to believe this, But I've just gain new powers. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Sunset Shimmer: Like what? Emerl: (took deep breathes) Okay, You two, watch this... As Twilight and Sunset watched, Emerl channeled his dark energy until he summoned the Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer from in his hand, They were very shocked to see the technique. Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Twilight Sparkle: How're you doing this? Emerl: Well, i've been training so long, i think i'm probably starting to get used the darkness. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts